Turnabout Innocence
by zara2148
Summary: Kink meme prompt. Remember in 1-2 when Phoenix was accused of Mia's murder? If he'd actually been convicted, there would have been nobody to defend Edgey in 1-4! Phoenix and Edgeworth as cellmates on death row. Now a drabble series, with actual plot!
1. Innocence

**Innocence**

They're innocent, they know it. But in the eyes of the law, no one's innocent. That's another fact they know very well.

"Hey," Phoenix said to his bunkmate one day. "Miles." Formality stopped meaning anything a long time ago.

"Do you remember that classroom trial from all those years ago?"

Miles made a noncommittal snort. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you remembered that was how the two of us met… and why I decided to become a defense attorney."

Miles turned on his bed to face the wall. "Oh." Truth be told, he hadn't forgotten. But nor did he want to remember.

Phoenix, however, could never take a hint. "Yeah. Remember those days we used to just hang out together? Well, you, me, and Larry… back when things were innocent and carefree…" Phoenix's voice is quivering now. "When we used to actually believe in justice."

Phoenix then gestured around at their cell. Their _lives_. "Where did everything go wrong?"


	2. First Impressions

**Zara's Note: This chapter and the next are set before the first. **

* * *

**First Impressions**

His life was over. In more ways than one.

He, Miles Edgeworth, had been sentenced to death row. Guilty of a murder he didn't commit. All he had left to do was wait out his remaining days in peace, until the figurative scythe struck him down.

"Here you are," the guard gestured as he opened the cell door. "Home sweet home," he added with a grin.

Miles mouth tightened at his morbidity. Holding his head high, he strode into the cell with all the dignity he could muster. The guard locked the door behind him.

A familiar person sat up from the bunk bed. "Edgeworth?"

"Wright." He let out a groan. So much for peace. Why couldn't they just kill him now and be done with it.

**

* * *

**

Zara's Other Note: Curse this fic for not wanting to stay an oneshot!


	3. Second Thoughts

**Second Thoughts**

If there was any consolation to be found, it was that things could be worse. Things could always be worse.

There were worse cellmates than Wright he could have had. Such as one of the many criminals he had a hand in putting away. That would have been an unpleasant experience…

Really, it wasn't so bad sharing a cell with Wright.

But Miles would never admit that aloud.


	4. Guilty

**Guilty**

Truthfully, he had never believed that Phoenix Wright was guilty. Him committing a murder was simply inconceivable.

But there had been a _chance _he'd done it, a lingering doubt… or so he thought.

And sharing the same cell with him was only rubbing that fact in Miles' face. It got to be unbearable.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out one day, not meeting Phoenix's eyes.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Sorry? For what?"

_How about ruining your life?_ The ground suddenly looked much more interesting to Miles' eyes. "…for getting you a guilty verdict,"

"Edgeworth, you were just doing your job-"

He quickly cut in. "But I was doing it _poorly_. I got an innocent man convicted." He was clutching his arm now. "You must hate me."

"No, I don't," Phoenix stated matter-of-factly.

"…don't be ridiculous. Of course you do." Miles was unable to grasp the possibility that he could be _forgiven_.

"Miles… I'm not mad. Not at you, anyway." Phoenix ran a hand through his no-longer-spiky hair. "No, what really gets to me is how the true culprit walked free." He laughed bitterly. "Guess that's justice for you."


	5. I Shall Taunt You

**I Shall Taunt You**

"You have a visitor, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Oh really?" Miles started for the cell door. The guard shook his head.

"Don't bother. He's coming here to see you."

Now that was interesting. There were only so many people with that authority. And a sinking feeling in his stomach told Miles who it might be.

"Hello, Worthy."

Curses. He had to be right.

"Have you been swimming?"

Edgeworth's eye twitched. "No," he kept his voice even. "I have not."

Gant grinned at him in a way that would give any little kid nightmares. And quite a few adults, for that matter. "So, how are you liking your stay here? I'm sure things aren't as pink as you're used to."

Edgeworth gritted his teeth. "No… they haven't been," he said, ignoring the 'pink' jab. Gant sighed.

"Well, it was nice to get the chance to talk with you, Worthy. I'd really love to stay and chat some more, but-" If it was at all possible, his grin grew even wider. "-I've got some more lawbreakers to catch. Maybe I'll drop by again soon."

Edgeworth waited until he was well out of earshot to express his feelings on the matter. "Ngooooooooooooh!"

Meanwhile, Phoenix snorted from where he'd sat ignored, watching the whole thing. "My, what a pleasant person he was. Reminds me of one of my old girlfriends."


	6. It's a Small World Afterall

**Gah… this thing is actually starting to develop a plot.**

* * *

**It's a Small World Afterall**

His eyes widened when he saw her in the new prisoner line-up. "Maya?"

"Nick…" Her eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry, it's my fault you're in here."

Phoenix drew her into a hug. "No," he soothed as he stroked her head. "It's not."

Miles observed all of this from a distance. So Mia Fey's little sister was here too. What a small world.

**

* * *

**

Because if Nick was convicted that'd mess up 2-2 as well (along with all the others).


	7. Appeal

**Appeal**

"So you were convicted of murder? Of one of your clients?"

"I'm sorry, Nick. And after everything you did for me…" More tears started leaking out of her eyes.

Phoenix wrapped her in a hug again. "Shh… it's okay, that's not important right now. What is important is that there must be _something_ that can be done to fix this."

"Well, I do have the possibility of an appeal coming up, but…"

"But what, Maya? Go for it. You've got nothing to lose if you do." _As opposed to what you'll lose if you DON'T._

"Nick… what if I really am guilty?"

"No. That wasn't you, and I'm-" 'going to prove it' he would have finished, before his situation caught up to him.

Maya seemed to catch his train of thought, however. "Alright, I'll do it. If you promise to defend me."

"Maya, you want to hire me? A convicted criminal?"

"Nick, you and I both know you didn't do it."

"That's not what's at issue here…"


	8. Enlisting Aid

**Enlisting Aid**

"Please, Miles. Help me out. We all know what happened the last time I tried to defend someone."

"Phoenix, I'm a _prosecutor_."

"And I'm a convicted criminal. Yet they're letting me defend anyway."

"… how far has the judical system fallen?"

"I don't think that's a question you want answered."


	9. Clings and Cuts

**Clings and Cuts**

"Oh Prosecutor Edgeworth, sir! You have no idea how much I missed working with you!"

"I don't know, Gumshoe." Phoenix chuckled. "I think your crushing embrace is giving him a clue."

Miles growled. "Detective, this is undignified. Now stop clinging to me and start investigating. In other words, do your job!"

Gumshoe let go, grinning sheepishly. "Heh, sorry sir. Guess I got carried away." Then he noticed Phoenix for the first time. "Ah, it's you! Harry Butz!" He cried with a dramatic gesture.

"… Detective, for that mental image alone I'm docking your salary in half." Oh wait, he couldn't. Pity.

"Nice pointer finger there, though." Phoenix consoled.

"Thanks pal! I've been practicing." The other two decided not to ask why.

* * *

**C'mon folks, review. It feeds my soul.**


	10. Trial Start

**Trial Start**

"Phoenix Wright. Now where have I heard that name before?" The judge absently tapped his gavel against the podium. "Wright… Wright… oh! Weren't you that defense attorney found guilty of murder?"

"…yes, Your Honor. I was – er, am."

The judge shook his head. "A terrible tragedy that was."

_Does he mean the murder or that I was convicted?_

"Well if both sides are ready, then let the trial commenc- Good lord!" What little composure the judge had quickly left him. "Is that you, Prosecutor Edgeworth? What are you doing here, in the defense bench no less?"

"…enjoying the view, Your Honor."


	11. How we got here

**EDIT: I debated on whether or not to add one like this, because I wasn't sure it wasn't necessary (and because it'd mean admitting to imperfection, which goes against the Von Karma creed!). Finally giving in, though, to try to answer ****a question someone raised (it was not a plothole because I already had an explanation ready. I just needed to think of a way to give it!)**

**How we got here**

"Could you testify about the events that led up to the murder?"

Morgan took a sip of her tea before beginning. "Mystic Maya had been acting so gloomy lately… the death of her sister really hit her hard."

Phoenix sweatdropped. (Great, the entire court is looking at me. Why am I always blamed?)

"Fueled by grief and wishing to uphold the family honor, Mystic Maya threw herself into her spiritual training."

Indeed, Maya's eyes were welling up from the memories. But was grief all that weighed down her heart?

"_Well, can't you contact Mia's spirit, then?"_

"_I-I'm sorry... I'm still in training."_

…

"_I find the defendant, Phoenix Wright, GUILTY."_

Phoenix doubted it. _(Oh, Maya. It wasn't your fault…)_


	12. The Verdict

**I'm skipping the trial and going straight to the verdict. Because I know little on law and I didn't want to just do a recap of 2-2 anyway (even with added Edgeworth).**

* * *

The Verdict

"In light of the witness's confession –" The judge's eyes fell on the unmasked Mini Mimey. "–I pronounce the defendant NOT GUILTY."

The courtroom burst into cheers as confetti rained down.

In spite of some disturbing revelations, Maya still grinned wickedly at them from the defendant's stand. "Wow, you guys did it! That was so cool!"

Miles sighed as he brushed some stray confetti out of his hair, Phoenix smiling triumphantly at him. Miles hesitated before shooting a weak smile back.

If for only one moment, the two of them believed in justice again.


	13. Betrayal

**Confession time: When I decided to continue this, I originally wanted to end it with Edgeworth and Phoenix dying together (and I only had about 5 chapters planned…). But I no longer have the heart to do so.**

**So now I have to save them. Fortunately I have a plan, or at least insanity which is close enough.**

* * *

**Betrayal**

Back in their cell again, Phoenix sighed. "I hope Maya's going to be alright."

_Shouldn't he be more concerned about what's going to happen to us?_ Miles rolled his eyes. This was Phoenix he was talking about, of course he'd be worried over some girl he barely knew. "She seemed fine when we last saw her. Jubilant, in fact."

"Yeah, but I wonder if that's how she really feels. She was just betrayed by her aunt, someone who she trusted. Imagine what must be going through her head."

"I wouldn't know what that's like." Miles clutched his arm, gaze fixed to his side. "I'm... not that trusting of people to begin with."


	14. The Mission

**The Mission**

"Pearly, we've got a new secret mission. We've got to save Nick and Mr. Edgeworth somehow!"

"Mystic Maya… could it be that this Mister Nick is your special someone?"

"What? No! He's just a friend."

"So…. Is it Mr. Eh-ji-worth then?"

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that!"


	15. Call for Aid

**Call for Aid**

"I'm afraid I can't help you."

"But Mr. Grossberg, my sister told me once to come to you if I ever needed any legal aid."

"Sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

Maya hung her head, disappointed but not entirely surprised. Her eyes, though, still shone fiercely. "I'm not giving up on them."


	16. Literary Conspiracy

**Literary Conspiracy**

Maya sighed as she closed yet another of her sister's law texts. "Why are all these books so difficult? Is it part of a conspiracy or something?" She shoved the book aside as Pearl brought over another one. "Thank you, Pearly."

"You're welcome, Mystic Maya." The young girl bit her thumb. "I just wish there was more I could do to help you save your special someone."

Ignoring the bit about her special someone, an idea began to take shape in her brain. "I may have just thought of a way you can help me, Pearly." She wondered why she didn't think of this before.


	17. Sisterly Reunion

**Sisterly Reunion**

"Sis!" Mia blinked as she was suddenly tackled by a crying mass of Maya. She recovered quickly, smiling as she hugged her sister back.

Maya sobbed harder, hugging her tighter. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. But what's wrong?"

"Nick… and Edgeworth…" Maya burbled through her tears.

"Shh… calm down, and then tell me the whole story."


	18. Caution

**Caution**

Mia double-checked her make-up in a pocket mirror, shooting her reflection a smirk. She had to give her little sister credit, this plan of hers was brilliant. With the potential for plenty of fun on Mia's end.

Still, she intended to play it safe. Hence the slight addition she'd made without her sister's knowledge…

Mia fingered the gun Detective Gumshoe had loaned her. Just in case.

* * *

**Review! They feed my soul and inspire quicker updates!**


	19. BOO!

**BOO!**

"Who goes there! Reveal yourself!"

"You killed me…." Mia whispered in the creepiest voice she could manage, trying hard not to grin. "You killed me… Redd White." She gave up on holding back her grin, figuring it'd make her ghostly complexion even more striking as she stepped out of the office shadows.

The man's face paled, living up to the white part of his name. "Y-you!"

"Yes."

"B-but y-you're dead. I killed you myself!"

"…didn't I just say that?"


	20. A Courtroom Carol?

**A Courtroom Carol?**

"Please spirit, don't mutilate me. There must be something I can do to exorcise you."

Mia rolled her eyes. _Great, now I'm the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come._ "You must re~pen~t," she wailed the last part, emphasizing each syllable. "Re~pen~t… and serve your time."

Redd White's eyes popped. "W-what?"

"You heard me."


	21. Circuitous Plan 25 Percent Complete

**Circuitous Plan 25% Complete**

"Well that takes care of Nick at least," Maya said as she watched the news the next day. Redd White had confessed to everything.

"Not quite. He still needs to be defended in an appeals trial." Mia looked thoughtful. "I suppose I could do it. Why let death stop me?"

Maya tore her gaze from the TV. "So what about Edgeworth? Shall we try the haunting trick again?"

Mia shook her head no. "I think we're going to need to recruit some extra help to save him."

* * *

**Review or else Gant might pay you a little nighttime visit. (He likes to hide in people's closets!)**


	22. Forgotten

**Thanks to all my reviewers! *Gant face* Now you better keep it up….**

* * *

**Forgotten**

It was sad, almost, how difficult it had proven to track down the needed info. Fortunately the police were always ready to lend a hand.

Or at least one police detective was.

Gumshoe handed over a case file. "Here you go. The photo you're looking for should be in there."

Mia smiled radiantly at him. "Thanks Gumshoe."

"No problem, pal. Anything for Mr. Edgeworth and… what's-his-name."

"Wright. Phoenix Wright."


	23. Back From the Dead

**Back From the Dead**

"So this is what he looks like?"

"Yep."

Maya tilted her head. "Huh. He's nothing like I pictured."

Focusing on the photo, Maya closed her eyes…

…and Gregory Edgeworth opened them.

**

* * *

**

Everything that's happened up until now? Going to be nothing compared to what's coming next.


	24. Bringing Up to Speed

**Bringing Up to Speed**

"…and that's the situation."

"I see." Gregory was taking everything remarkably well. "Of course I'll help." His eyes then fell on the photo used to channel him. Picking it up, he examined it more closely. "I take it this is how I looked afterwards?"

"Yes."

"…was I really that fat?" Mia stared. "Only trying to lighten the mood."

**

* * *

**

I'm going with the typical fanon view of Gregory, that he was the EPITOME of cool.


	25. Recertification

**Recertification**

A side effect of the three-day trial system was the streamlined process for becoming a lawyer. Within thirty minutes of retaking the bar exam, they were holding their shiny new defense attorney badges.

Gregory's reflected his grin back at him. "Almost makes you wonder how well we would have done if we actually studied."


	26. The Honor Is Mine

**The Honor Is Mine**

"It's a real honor to meet you, sir!"

An amused smile flitted across Gregory's face as he took in the detective before him. "So you know my son?"

"Yep. We're real close friends, him and me."

_(I wonder if that's what he'd say…)_ Knowing his son, probably not.

But sometimes what Miles didn't say was more important than what he did.


	27. It's a Mystery

**It's a Mystery**

"…so I'll be defending you."

Phoenix smiled at her through the glass window of the detention center. "That's great. Who'd you get for Miles?"

Mia got an unreadable smile. "You'll see."

**

* * *

**

Gah… I'm starting to suffer from a bit of writer's block… I know where I want the story to go, the trouble is how to get there. So updates might get a bit slower.


	28. Chance

**Yep. Updates are definitely gonna be a mite slower now that we'se gots a plot.**

* * *

**Chance**

"Here's that weather report data you wanted, sir."

"Thank you," Gregory sighed as he slipped the papers along with some others into his case file. "I hate to say it, but this case looks pretty solid." _Looks_ being the keyword. There were faults in it somewhere; he just had to find them.

"Gumshoe? There's another 'disturbance' up at Gourd Lake."

"Kay, I'll get right on!" He turned to Gregory. "Sorry, I have to go. There's this girl who keeps trespassing up in the woods by Gourd Lake."

"A chronic trepasser at Gourd Lake?"

"She's been at it for a few months now. The ranger's gotten tired of dealing with her."

"For a few months?" That could mean…

"Detective, let me come with you." It might be just a dead end. Or it might be his only hope.


	29. Wonders of Technology

**I admit it, this story was starting to intimidate me a little. But I think I've got Lotta's part of the story figured out now at least.**

* * *

**Wonders of Technology**

"Hey, it looks like you got this camera set up to go off at loud noises."

"Detective, you're into photography?

"Nah, I just know a little about technology."

_(I wouldn't call that a little… wait, loud noise?)_

"Miss Hart, do you happen to have any photos from last December 24?"


	30. Complications

**Complications**

"Yeah, now that ya mention it, I did git some photos. But I reckon I done threw them out. Tweren't of any use ta me."

Though the heart beating in his chest wasn't his, Gregory still felt it speed up.

Gumshoe summed it up perfectly. "You did WHAT?"

**

* * *

**

To those of you who may have thought I'd just do a 1-4 recap…. TAKE THAT!


	31. Realization

**Whoo! I'm back from Flagstaff! May I never have to go there again!**

* * *

Realization

"Y'all reckon I should tell the cops?"

"I reckon so…" he sighed. This wouldn't help his son's case at all.

Lotta waved as she left. "See y'all around. By the way, those are some mighty strange duds you're wearing."

Gregory blushed, struck by the realization that he was still in the channeler robes.

**

* * *

**

Back to beating Terra's story….


	32. Breathe

**Breathe**

The concept of time mattered little in a cell. Roused out of sleep, Phoenix knew only that it was dark and late.

His ears caught a sharp intake of breath, followed by the soft rustling of clothing caused by movement. He glance over the mattress side at the bunk below, where Miles sat upon it. "The dream again?"

Miles could only nod wordlessly, his hands gripping the side of the bunk as he tried to calm his racing heart.

Phoenix didn't let himself fall back into sleep until he heard his cellmate's deep, even breathing.

**

* * *

**

It wasn't til after I'd written this that I realized the humor in Miles being on the bottom *snerks*.


	33. Memetic Outfit

**Memetic Outfit**

The day of the trial and Gregory realized he had nothing to wear.

(He was not wearing the channeler robes he had on to court. Although the breeze they provided did feel nice…)

After some digging around, Mia managed to scourge up something presentable for him.

A clean, neatly pressed blue suit (and a matching red tie to go with it!)


	34. Take Luck!

**Take Luck!**

"Well, uh, good luck in court today. Hope you've got a good lawyer… whoever he is."

Miles glared at him morosely. Phoenix rubbed the back of his head. _(I screwed that up somehow, didn't I?)_

"…thank you."

"Huh?" Phoenix wondered if he'd heard what he just thought he did.


	35. The Great Revival

**O-over 7000 views… *faints***

* * *

The Great Revival

"…"

"Er, is the prosecution ready?"

"Fool…Would I stand here were I not completely prepared?"

The Judge held back a small 'eep'. "T-then is the defense ready?"

"…" This time, there was nobody to give a reply.

The Judge banged his gavel. "Now see here! Where has the defense gotten to?"

"Obviously," Manfred smirked, "they lacked confidence in their ability to defend."

Miles smiled thinly, a mockery of a grin. How unsurprising.

"That does seem to be the case." The Judge grew grim. "Very well, I pronounce the defendant –"

"HOLD IT!"

DUN.

DUN.

DUN!

All eyes swerved to the defense bench. There stood Gregory Edgeworth.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the slow update. I've been both sick and lazy.


	36. Stumbling in Shock

**Stumbling in Shock**

"Y-you!" For possibly the first time in his life, Manfred sputtered.

Miles could only stare at his lawyer. A normal reaction when your dead father appears in court (wearing your rival's clothes, no less).

"Yes, Von Karma, it's me." Gregory slammed his palm against the bench, relishing the feel. "I've returned from the dead to do battle with you!"

"But how – nevermind." Manfred recovered swiftly, only the barest tinge of white lingering in his face. "It does not matter." He snapped his fingers. "Ghost or not, I'll send you back from whence you came."

"Who-? Wha-?" The Judge shook his head. "I'm missing something here…"

Meanwhile, a certain would-be prosecutor was taking notes on cool lines and their delivery.


	37. Denial

**Denial**

"You can't be him," a voice spoke up from the defendant stand. "You can't be… my…" Miles trailed off then glared at him. "You're not him."

Gregory sighed. "I understand why you would think that. But trust me when I say I am."

Manfred snapped his fingers impatiently. "End this ricidulous little family drama already."

Amazingly enough, no one paid attention to him.

For a second an unsure look darted across Miles' face, only to harden into his usual cold composure. "Prove it."

"Alright then, I'll submit evidence." He grinned in a way instantly recognizable by Miles. "Or rather, present testimony. When you were nine, you told me you wanted to-"

"Stop. I believe you." Miles paused, his eyes shifting away. "But how…?"

"Spirit medium," Gregory replied calmly, as if coming back from the dead was a regular occurrence.

"I see." Miles clutched the sides of the defendant booth for support, his hands whitened and trembling.

A fact which didn't go unnoticed by the Judge. "Is the defendant alright?"

"…give me a moment, I've just had my convictions shaken."


	38. Correction to Perfection

**Know these two things. One, no matter how slow updates get, I'm committed to finishing this story. Two, I reserve the right to go back and add any in-between chapters so as to fill in any holes or scenes. If I do, I'll let you guys know.**

* * *

Correction to Perfection

"Were the bullet's ballistics found to match the pistol's?"

"OBJECTION! Actually, it's more of correction. Von Karma, you're thinking of firearms identification, like a gun's fingerprints. Ballistics refers to the bullet's trajectory."

Manfred glared. Gregory coolly returned his gaze.

_(I realize this makes me look like a smug little know-it-all. But Von Karma's face makes it all worthwhile.)_

He dealt the final blow. "It's a common mistake, though."

**

* * *

**

The real show-off here is me. I read in a book on crime-writing about the common mistake of firearm identification and ballistics. Though I did some more research and found that the game apparently used it correctly, so I had to change Von Karma's line a bit. Never pass up a chance to cut him down to size.


	39. Snack Break!

Snack Break!

"These events have left me slightly fatigued, so the court will take a brief intermission now. I shall call my next witness afterwards."

_(Funny. You'd think 'perfection' wouldn't tire so easily.)_

"Judge!"

He jumped at Manfred's voice. "Yes sir?"

_(Great, Von Karma's got him calling him 'sir'.)_

"Declare a ten-minute recess. Now."

"A-alright." Gavel bang. "The court shall take a ten minute recess."

As they filed out of the courtroom, Gregory rolled his eyes. Knowing Von Karma, he'd spend three minutes preparing his witness and the other seven trying not to sulk.

**

* * *

**

Gant likes to hide under beds. YOUR beds. The only way you can ward him off is by reviewing!


	40. Von Karma'd

**I thought I was excited to hear about the upcoming **_**Investigations**_** sequel (involving chess!) That is nothing, _nothing_, compared to what I have recently learned. **

**There will be a Phoenix/Professor Layton crossover game. FEATURING THE RETURN OF THE BLUE SUIT! AND ANIMATED CUTSCENES! WITH ACTUAL VOICES!**

**Never played Professor Layton before, but man am I going to start! Anything good enough to be crossed with PW must be **_**aW~E~SOme**_**!**

****

**

* * *

**

**Von Karma'd**

Grr… that Edgeworth. How dare he interfere with this trial. How dare he! His appearance had upset what should have by all means been the _perfect _trial. It was his fault he'd made that mistake. His!

The dead were supposed to stay dead; how foolish of Gregory to mess even _that _up.

No matter. Crushing him and his pathetic, imperfect excuse for a son would only make his own perfection shine all the greater.


	41. Speak

**Speak**

Gregory was the one to break the silence on the way to the defendant lobby. "It's good to see you, Miles." A paternal smile. "You've grown."

"It's… good to see you too… Father." Then he went quiet again.

Gregory sighed. "C'mon, I haven't seen you in over fifteen years. Say something."

"…did you have to wear that outfit?"

His father chuckled. "Hey, it was either this or Miss Fey's spare suit."

**

* * *

**

Actually, the original idea was for Gregory to wear Mia's suit. Then sometime in the 'teens I decided it was too cracky.


	42. Childish Antics

**Childish Antics**

Gumshoe was waiting for them in the defendant lobby, along with Phoenix and Mia.

Phoenix's eyebrows rose. "Is that my suit?"

"Yes, that is your travesty of a suit."

"Travesty? When did you go from demon prosecutor to fashion police?"

Miles glared, but there was little malice behind it. "Believe me, if I could prosecute you for horrible taste, I would."

_(Look who's talking.)_

Watching the two, Gregory shook his head. "Boys will be boys," he muttered, glancing over his court record.


	43. Change of Heart

Change of Heart

As the two convicts exchanged playful barbs, Mia and Gumshoe looked on in amusement and amazement respectively.

"Wow, I've never seen Mr. Edgeworth like this. I guess prison really can change a man."

Mia shook her head. "I don't think it was _prison_ that did it per say…"

**

* * *

**

Because I realized that being forced to spend months with his best friend could be the best thing that ever happened to Edgeworth.


	44. Recess

**Recess**

"Your trial's been recessed, I take it?"

"Actually, I've been declared 'not guilty'."

Miles' eyes popped. "A-already?"

Phoenix nodded, smirking ever so slightly. "Payne tried to go up against the Chief's ironclad defense. It was a five minute knockout. Though Redd White's freakout did slow things down a bit…" He turned to Mia. "Tell me again how you got him to confess?"

She grinned. "Long story short, credit for the plan goes to Maya…"

**

* * *

**

Going to go back and rework #38 at some point, because I'd only had two hours of sleep when I wrote it and I'm not satsified with the way it came out.

**And as you've all undoubtably noticed, I've tweaked the title. Because you can't have PW without turnabout.**


	45. Gregory's Court Record

Gregory droned out the conversation, focusing instead on his court record.

**Gregory's Court Record**

_* Crime Photo: A picture of my corpse. Aside from the bullet wound, I don't look that bad._

_* Robert's Autopsy Report: Time of death: sometime on the 24th or 25th. Cause: one bullet shot to the heart. Shot from approximately one meter away._

_* Gourd Lake Map: A map of Gourd Lake and the surrounding area. Strictly for evidence purposes, as I don't get lost easily._

_* Weather Data: The night of the 24th, there was a dense fog hovering over the lake._

_* Pistol: The murder weapon. 22-caliber. Fired 3 times. Bears prints from Miles' right hand._

_* Pistol Bullet: Found in the victim's body. Fired from a 22-caliber pistol._

_* Lotta's Camera: Set to automatically take a picture when a loud noise is detected. Faces the lake._

_* Trial minutes and investigation data: All the info uncovered in my son's last trial._

* * *

**This idea was inspired by the court record included in "Complete Turnabout" (which I still have yet to actually read).**


	46. Armed

**Armed**

"-but since this was the man who killed me, I didn't want to go in unprepared. So Detective Gumshoe loaned me his gun." She paused. "Come to think of it, I still have it with me. Old lawyer habits die hard."

Miles raised an eyebrow. "Odd. Detective Gumshoe's no longer allowed to carry a gun."

Phoenix sweatdropped. (_Poor Gumshoe.)_

"Really? Then where did this come from?" Mia wondered aloud as she pulled out the gun.

"Ah, Chief! Don't take that out here!"

"Relax. If anyone asks I'll just lie and claim it's a decisive piece of evidence… again."

_(Again?)_

Gregory, meanwhile, had looked up from the court record and noticed a tag hanging off the gun. "It just might be."

The label read _DL-6_.

**

* * *

**

Shelly DeKiller has promised he'll help me hunt down would-not-be reviewers. And you know how seriously he takes the honor of the DeKiller name…


	47. Cramped

**#24 is new, but you don't have to read it to understand things.**

**Cramped**

Gregory and Miles headed back to the courtroom, their recess over.

Mia shot a grin Phoenix's way. "I have a feeling I know what your answer will be, but I'll ask anyway: do you want to go watch his trial?"

Phoenix nodded. "Since there's nothing else we can do."

_(If only we could all squeeze behind the defense bench…)_


	48. Spacing Out

**Spacing Out**

The trial had long since resumed.

"_OBJECTION! As this weather data shows, last Christmas Eve was one of the foggiest nights of the year. Just how are you claiming to have seen them?..."_

Miles, however, paid it little attention.

"… _admit it, you were too busy scanning the lake in all directions to have noticed anything…"_

So many people were trying to save him…

"_Binoculars do not work that way!"_

Why? What was there left worth saving?


	49. Sword and Shield

**#48 Sword and Shield**

"Miss Hart, you claimed to have heard two gunshots. And yet, only one bullet was found in the victim's body. Clearly, this is a contradiction!"

"OBJECTION! The bullet went straight through his body." Manfred snapped his fingers. "And we all know what a contradiction is."

"OBJECTION! Then there should have an exit wound on the body. Yet none was found."

"OBJECTION! Then the second bullet never hit him." Manfred smirked. "Your son simply has lousy aim."

"OBJECTION! First, don't you _dare_ talk about Miles that way. Second, the autospy report states that he was shot from a meter away. The only way you could be that close and miss would be if you weren't aiming at him to begin with!"

"OBJECTION! Did you not prove it was extremely foggy that night? The fog was enough to miss at point blank range."

"OBJECTION! Even if that were the case, the math still doesn't add up! One bullet was found in the corpse, two gunshots were heard by the victim-" Gregory pulled out the pistol. "-and the gun was fired three times!"

"Actually," the Judge began, "one plus two does equal three-"

Manfred snapped his fingers again. "Silence, fool."

_(Wait, he might be on to something…one plus two equals three… aiming to miss… that's it!)_

"What if… neither bullet hit?"


	50. Insanity

**Insanity**

"…"

"…"

"Uh, um, does the prosecution have any objections?"

"An objection would be unnecessary. The defense's insanity can be automatically discounted."

"Insanity should never be discounted," Mia murmured from her seat among the audience. "Murder, after all, is hardly a sane act."

Manfred smirked. "But if the defense is this desperate, I'm willing to play along. His defeat shall be all the more bitter for it." Once again he snapped his fingers.

Phoenix rolled his eyes. _(Is he a prosecutor or a back-up dancer?)_


	51. Gregory's Theory

**Son of a submariner! When will this end?**

* * *

**Gregory's Theory**

"The key here, Your Honor, is time. Two gunshots were heard, two bullets were fired, but neither hit the victim. Because he had already been shot and killed earlier!"

"Oh… oh!" The Judge's eyes widened, the stands becoming abuzz with chatter.

"Yes. Or possibly later, though my personal bet is it happened earlier."

"Why yes," the Judge nodded. "That does make sense."

Manfred opened his eyes from where he'd stood in silence, and gazed about contemptuously. "… what is your point?"

Gregory blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Whether there were three bullets fired that night or not, it has no impact on the defendant's guilt." Yet another fingersnap (Gregory was developing a migraine from them).

"But this entire set-up is pointless if Miles is the killer! Who'd be crazy enough to try to frame themselves?"

Manfred smirked. "Crazy? Since when is murder a sane act?"

* * *

**Fifty down, who knows how many to go... ah, for the days when I thought this would end around 20.**


	52. Duties

**Duties**

"I believe I've heard enough to pass a verdict."

_(No!)_

The Judge prepared to raise his gavel. "I pronounce the defendant-"

"HOLD IT!" Gregory slapped his hand down on the bench with far more force than he needed to. "W-what about the third person involved in this case?"

The Judge paused. "What third-"

"OBJECTION!" Contrary to his opponent, the prosecutor was the portrait of calm. "The defense is merely babbling now. Stop wasting time and declare a verdict!"

"…no." Firmly, the Judge shook his head. "It is the duty of the court to hear what he has to say."


	53. Gregory's Explanation

**Gregory's Explanation**

"Thank you. Now, as I'm certain Your Honor has realized, if the victim was shot at a different time, then it raises some questions concerning who was in the boat with the defendant."

"Ah, so it does."

"…"

"Time wasn't the only number trick the killer used. The murder was set up in such a way that it appeared only two people were involved… when really there were three." Another slap against the bench, this time followed by dramatic finger-pointing. "And it was this third person who is the real killer. They murdered Hammond beforehand and arranged for my son to take the fall!"


	54. Sweating

**Sweating**

"Amazing. And who is this third person?"

"…I'm not sure. But I'm certain if we investigate closer, we'll discover who the guilty party really is-"

"Is this the best you can produce, Edgeworth?" Manfred's eyes opened from where he'd stood in silence, and gazed in contempt at the person across from him. "Some theory about a mysterious third person no one saw, let alone heard of? Ridiculous." Once again he snapped his fingers. "Here's what actually happened."

Unbeknownst to anyone, a single bead of sweat dripped down his forehead.


	55. Manfred's Explanation

**Manfred's Explanation**

"As the defense admitted, it's possible the victim was shot not earlier, but later. Or should I say it's probable," he smirked evilly, "considering that is what happened."

"OBJECT-"

"Overruled!"

"Um, I believe that's my call-"

"OVERRULED!"

"…yes sir."

"Now the defendant twice attempted to shoot the victim in the boat with him, but due to the fog and his own imperfections, failed. The victim, thinking quickly, leaped out of the boat and swam back to shore under the cover of fog." Another wicked smirk. "Unfortunately, the defendant tracked him down and for the third time attempted to shoot him, this time finally hitting his target."


	56. Annoyance

**Annoyance**

A voice rang out loud and clear. "OBJECTION! The victim was shot from only a meter away. Could the defendant truly have gotten that close to the supposedly fleeing victim?"

"Has the defense already forgotten that it was nighttime? It would have been easy to sneak up on him."

"From the back? Certainly. But the victim was shot _in the front_. Again, from only a meter away, so I find it hard to believe the victim wouldn't have seen him coming."

"He could have frozen with fear."

"After his first reaction had been to run?"

Manfred gritted his teeth. This was growing annoying.


	57. Fridge Logic

**Fridge Logic**

"Assuming that Miles did try to shoot him, that the victim did try to run, that the defendant somehow got the drop on him and killed him… why go back to throw him in Gourd Lake?"

"To alter the time of death, obviously."

"Exactly. Why go to all the trouble of changing the time of death, when he didn't even bother to wipe his fingerprints off the gun? It would have served him no purpose, only making him more suspicious. But it might have served someone else's purposes."

"…"

Gregory brought his hand down on the bench. "Your Honor, the involvement of a third person is the only sensible explanation."

**

* * *

**

Remember the honor of the De Killer name, and review.


	58. Court Dismissed

Court Dismissed

"Hmmm… the theory the defense has presented is an unorthodox one, and there is little conclusive evidence to back up it. However, as things are now it is the only explanation that makes any sense." The Judge peered down at them. "In any case, I feel that the matter warrants a closer inspection. The court will adjourn for now and reconvene tomorrow; by then I expect both the defense and prosecution to have investigated further into what really happened that night."

"Yes, Your Honor." _(Like I could do otherwise)_

"…"

The bang of the gavel rang out. "Court dismissed!"

**Now it might be awhile before my next update. I need to plan my next moves.**


	59. Hunch

Hunch

_Defendant Lobby_

As Detective Gumshoe led their charges away, Mia focused on Gregory. She pulled out the gun labeled 'DL-6'. "So you think this case is somehow tied to your murder?"

"Possibly. What do you think?"

"I have my suspicions, but I want to hear what your thoughts are."

Gregory's grin lacked mirth. "I did a little research into the circumstances surrounding my death. As you can imagine, I was curious. And I find it a bit odd that my son being accused of murder happens right on the heels of when my statute of limitations was due to expire. To me that smacks less of coincidence-"

"-and more of attempted frame-up."

"Precisely. Somehow, this all links back to my murder."

"In that case, you might want to hang onto this." Mia handed over the gun.


	60. Extensive Research

**Extensive Research**

"My death isn't all I researched into. I uncovered a few other things as well. For example, you know Von Karma? The prosecutor in this case?"

"I've heard a few things about him. None of which were good."

"Seems he's the one who adopted my son."

"… that WOULD explain a few things."

"While raising questions about others."

**Bragging time real quick. I just got accepted into my dream college! Burgers for all!**


	61. Splitting Up

Splitting Up

Putting away the gun, Gregory looked longingly at the doors his son and friend had been led through.

"I think Gumshoe and I can handle the investigation at Gourd Lake." His head whipped around to focus on Mia. She smiled softly. "That will give you time to catch up with him."

"Miss Fey…" He was dumbstruck for a moment. "Thank you."


	62. Comatose

Comatose

Stretched out on his bunk, Miles took no notice of the world around him, lost in a nightmarish one of his own making.

He did not notice when a guard came to their cell to collect him. Or when said guard began to grow impatient.

Nor did he catch when Phoenix, shooting a concerned glance over his shoulder at him, left in his place.

**

* * *

**

Finals are approaching. Updates may slow.


	63. Growth

**Growth**

_Detention Center_

An eyebrow was raised at the convict in front of him. "Phoenix? I wasn't expecting you."

Phoenix caught the hidden question. "Miles… couldn't make it. Guess he had some thinking to do."

"…I see." Gregory bit back a sigh, instead shooting a half-smirk through the screen. "Well, Phoenix… you've certainly grown."

_(Was I not supposed to?)_

**

* * *

**

I want to thank all my readers for their incredible patience. Ya'll the best!


	64. Casual Conversation

**HOLY SWEET CRAVATS! Over 20000 views!**

* * *

Casual Conversation

Carefully the conversation was steered towards more causal topics. "So now that you're officially innocent, I bet you can't wait for your papers to be filed so you can get out of here."

Phoenix's eyes gleamed, his voice lowered so the guard wouldn't overhear. "Actually, I've convinced Gumshoe to accidentally 'misplace' my release papers for the time being. They're to remain 'lost' until when Miles is proven innocent as well." A wry grin. "He was more than eager to help. I just hope he doesn't get into too much trouble for it."

Gregory noticed the use of when, not if. "You really have a lot of faith in him, don't you?"

"And in you as well, sir."


	65. Locks

**Locks**

"I understand that you care very much for Miles. Still, it strikes me as odd that you'd go this far for him. Why?"

"To keep him company, of course. I'm not about to let my friend be left alone to rot in a cell."

"Perhaps. But I suspect there may be something you're not telling me."

"I assure you, there's not." Unbeknownst to either of them, there was the rattling clink-clink of the chains on a Psyche-lock.

… **no, it's nothing slash-related. *cough*Sadly.*cough***


	66. Scene Change

**I'm sorry! In addition to finals, I was lured away by Spock/Kirk fanfic (and I've never seen Star Trek!)**

* * *

Scene Change

_Meanwhile at Gourd Lake_

"It's great to be working with you again, Mia!"

Said lawyer chuckled. "Same here, Dick."

"So, do you have any idea where we should be investigating?"

A hand was put to her chin in thought as she started off into space. "I think a better question would be 'who'. I'm rather curious about the witness for the prosecution tomorrow." Her gaze switched to the detective beside her, hand falling to her side. "I don't suppose you have any information such as an address."

"Sure. But don't tell anyone I told you."

A smirk flitted across Mia's face. "My lips are sealed."

**

* * *

**

Gah, I was slightly unsure as to how these two should address each other…


	67. Just an Act…?

**Finals are over and I've finally seen Megamind (and fell in love with it!) Yay!**

* * *

Just an Act…?

"Terry! You're back!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Gumshoe jumped at the old man who had appeared out of nowhere in the rundown caretaker's shack.

Said cartaker grinned. "And I see you brought Diana with you! Good, very good!"

Mia's eyebrow rose. _(Diana? Well, I guess it does fit me…) _"Just play along," she whispered.

"So Terry, have you come to fulfill your promise to me?"

"W-what did I promise?"

"That you'll take over the pasta shop when I'm gone! Who else will continue the family business if you don't?"

Gumshoe's eyes widened. "S-sir…" Tears welled up as he gave a little salute. "It would be my honor!"

The old man's grin spread. "Glad to hear it, glad to hear it! And I've told you before to call me Dad."

The tears were leaking out now. "D-dad."

_(Wow. Detective Gumshoe's really getting into this.)_

**

* * *

**

Sorry for such slow updates. I have a hard time focusing and its my first time writing anything plotty.


	68. Parrot

**Parrot**

"Polly! The kids are home!"

"RAWK! Hello! Hello!"

A voice seemingly popping out of nowhere was less creepy the second time around. Gumshoe grinned at the parrot it came from. "Neat. Hey pal, what's up?"

The parrot said nothing, its beady black eyes staring into his.

Gumshoe's face fell. "I guess she just doesn't feel like talking to me."

"Now, Terry, don't tell me you've forgotten you have to call her name first. She can say lots of things if you take the time to address her like a lady."

"Really? What else can she say?"

"Zzzzzzz."

"… he fell asleep on me."

"Good. That means it will be easier to take a look around." Mia's eyes fell on a safe. A _locked_ safe.

Gumshoe's gaze, meanwhile, remained on the old man. "Was I really that boring, Dad?"


	69. Fruitless

**Fruitless**

Mia sighed, her search turning up nothing of value. "Come on, Dick. Let's get out of here."

"Just a moment. Polly, do you like crackers?"

"RAWK! Polly prefers noodles!" She flapped her wings.

"Heh, that's cute." The detective waved at the still sleeping old man as he exitted. "Bye, Dad."

"Zzzzzzz." Or _seemingly_ sleeping.

Gumshoe may have been fooled by his act, but Mia wasn't. She had felt his attention fixate on her when she'd been by the safe, even if his eyes had remained closed.

Something was in there he didn't want anyone to know about, and she was going to find out what it was. In the meantime, though, she'd just have to wait…


	70. Scene Switch

**Scene Switch**

_Back in the Detention Center_

"Phoenix, if you can't tell whatever it is to me as his lawyer, then tell it to me as his concerned father."

The ex-con raised an eyebrow. "You're his father?" Not that Phoenix hadn't suspected it… still, he was understandably surprised to be meeting a dead man.

"Yes. It's… complicated." _(Seems to be the current trend around here.)_

Gregory took a deep breath. "And as his father, I beg of you to tell me anything you might know."

"…okay. I suppose you, of all people, have a right to know this."


	71. Flashback

**Flashback**

_Another sleepless night. Phoenix had spent far too many of those in this cell._

_He snuck a peek at the bunk below. His 'roommate' never seemed to have the same problem._

_Lost in thought as he stared up into the darkness, Phoenix nearly missed the sudden sharp intake of breath that came from below. A curious glance down revealed his cellmate to be sitting up in a cold sweat. _

"_Edgeworth? What is it? What's wrong?"_

_Eyes widened in the darkness before narrowing into slits. "It's nothing you need concern yourself over… Phoenix."_

"But I wasn't about to let it drop there, especially as the nightmares proved to be a regular occurrence. Eventually I wore him down and convinced him to confide in me."


	72. Telepathy

**Telepathy**

"So my son has had nightmares every night about killing me for the past sixteen years?" Gregory's hands tightened into fists. "That's it," he mumbled. "Now it's personal."

Phoenix's eyebrow rose. _(Wasn't it already?)_

"Yes, but now it's even more so."

_(… I have got to stop being so easy to read.)_

"That would probably be for the best."

"Quit doing that!"


	73. Same Page

Same Page

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, Phoenix, but I really must be going. Visiting hours are probably almost over anyway." Gregory stood up from his seat. "Thank you for your time."

The ex-con spoke to his retreating back, "Sir, I don't believe Miles killed you."

"I'm glad we're on the same page, Phoenix." He shot him a parting glance over his shoulder, arm stretched out towards the door. "Because neither do I."

**

* * *

**

Well, FF's server is acting wonky. Last chapter got 3 reviews with the server claiming it got no hits. Please review so I know you're out there *cough*and so Kristoph doesn't*cough*.


	74. Scene Return

… **wow. This is now my most viewed story, beating out the previous titleholder "Dabble in Drabbles".**

**I want to thank all of you for this, for the support and patience. YA'LL BROKE A RECORD! *confetti rains down* COOKIES FOR ALL!**

**(And if you want to break the review record, there's still 325 to go…)**

* * *

Scene Return

_Back at the caretaker's shack_

Mia poked her head inside and peeked around. "Okay, the coast's clear." She motioned for Gumshoe to follow her in.

He did so, tossing glances at the furniture, the walls, even the ceiling, expecting the old man to pop out of them at any moment. "Sorry, but you can't blame me for being careful."

"True, I don't want you to get in trouble for breaking and entering."

"… I won't tell anyone if you don't."

Mia chuckled before focusing on what they came for. The safe.


	75. Safecracking

**Safecracking**

"Do you know the combination, Mia?"

"No, but I know someone who might." She addressed the room's sole occupant, "Polly! What's the combination to the safe?"

"RAWK! 1228!" The parrot flapped her wings.

As Mia punched in the numbers, Gumshoe scratched the back of his head. "I don't get it, pal. Why would anyone go to all the trouble of teaching a parrot this stuff?"

Mia shrugged. "I've learned not to question people's quirks." A satisfying click as the lock came undone. "Particularly not when they work to my advantage."


	76. Pandora's Box

**Pandora's Box**

Her hands lingered on the lid, hesitating, questioning. What lied in store for them?

Inside could be the info that would blow this case wide open. Or it could be something that would only raise more questions than it did answers. Or as past experience had proven, it could possibly be both.

But she'd never know unless she took the plunge and opened it. Her eyes narrowed, sparkling with determination. Forcefully she flipped up the lid.

Light fell on the plans contained within.


	77. Exit, Pursued by Bear

**Exit, Pursued by Bear**

Mia slammed the lid shut, the documents safely retrieved. The sudden sound caused Gumshoe to jump.

"We've got what we came for," she said. "Now let's get out of here."

"Y-yeah," he agreed, nodding. "Oh, wait a moment." Facing the parrot, he grinned. "Hey, Polly! What's the secret ingredient in the noodle sauce?"

"RAWK! Lots of love… and a good helping of red wine!"

"Daww, I can't afford that stuff…" Gumshoe slunk out the door, dejected.

Mia shook her head. Doublechecking that everything was as it should be, leaving no traces of their presence, she smiled at the parrot as well. "Polly, is there anything we're forgetting?"

"RAWK! Don't forget DL-6!"

Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing, as she calmly made for the door.


	78. Bribery

**Bribery**

_Gourd Park Entrance_

"Hello, Miss Hart. Still hunting for Gourdy?"

"Yeah, but I'm starting ta wonder if he really exists."

_(Starting to?)_

"But nevermind that. I got some info for ya."

"Info?"

"Yep. Ya know those photos I said I threw out? Turns out I had one."

"Really?" Best news he'd had all day. "Can you give me a copy?"

"Now see, I can't just give this kinda thing away. What I propose is an exchange."

_(Oh no…)_ "But this could save my son!"

"And I've gots bills ta pay!"

_(Lotta Hart… heh, she doesn't really live up to her name.)_

Luckily Gregory carried a wallet with cash on him. Pity none of it had been his, though.


	79. They Always Have Their Plans

**They Always Have Their Plans**

_Gourd Lake, Outside Caretaker's Shack_

Mia skimmed over the plans they had "borrowed", Gumshoe reading them over her shoulder. Her brows furrowed deeper and deeper as she went along.

"Well," she murmered as she came to the end. "At least now we have some evidence for Gregory's theory." She let her hand fall to the side, still clutching the papers.

"Hey!" Gumshoe cried. "I wasn't done reading that!"

"Oh, sorry." She handed him the plans, silently beginning to form some of her own as the two of them walked away.


	80. Rages with Rage

**Rages with Rage**

"I-I can't believe… this… this is…" Gumshoe sputtered, done reading. "This is an outrage! How could he do this to Mr. Edgeworth?"

_(I think a better question would be WHY he did it.)_

"That no good rotten punk! How dare he do this to Mr. Edgeworth!" His shoulders rose and fell in time with his rage-filled outbursts. "If he thinks I'm going to inherit the restaurant now, he's got another thing coming! Why I oughta…"

"Gumshoe!"" Mia cried sharply, an icy glare directed his way. Her eyes softened as he sheepishly met her gaze. "Remember why we're here."

His face was akin to that of a scolded puppy, head hung low. "You're right. Sorry, pal."


	81. Defiant Disobediance

Defiant Disobediance

Their path led them to over by Gourd Lake. Gumshoe interrupted the stillness around them. "One thing bugs me though, pal. The letter tells him to burn it-"

"-yet obviously, he didn't. I found that strange as well."

He chuckled. "Maybe he couldn't afford any firewood."

_(Sounds like the voice of experience.)_ Mia put a hand to her chin in thought. "Or maybe deep down, he didn't want to get away with it."

**

* * *

**

There's now a Ghost Trick category! Check out mine! (oh, and the other ones too!)


	82. Pondering

**I made a giant pyramid out of LEGOs and wore it as a hat.**

* * *

Pondering

Out of the corner of his eye, Gumshoe spotted something. "Hey, isn't that Mr. Edgeworth over there on the bench, pal? Uh, Mr. Edgeworth senior that is." Indeed it was. They headed over to him.

Gregory carefully examined the gun that had killed him, as if it held the secret to life itself.

Mia broke his train of thought. "Looking for anything in particular?"

He shook his head no. "Just… I never thought about what was to become of Miles should something ever happen to me." He put the gun away. "Maybe if I had, none of this would have occurred."

**

* * *

**

My head hurts.


	83. Not the Point

**Not the Point…**

Putting the papers down, Gregory leaned back in the bench and gazed out onto the water. "And you found these in his _house_?"

"It was more of a shack, sir."

Mia ignored Gumshoe as she nodded. "Yes."

Gregory passed a hand over his eyes. "This complicates things."

"How does it being a shack complicate things?"


	84. There's The Point

**There's the Point**

Mia examined the timestamped photo in her hands. "You bought this from Ms. Hart?" she asked Gregory.

He nodded. "Yep. For thirty two dollars. Girl knows how to drive a hard bargain."

"W-what a rip-off, sir! I mean, just take a look at it!" Gumshoe gestured to the photo. "The boat's not even in the picture!" He paused. "Wait a minute…"

Mia grinned. "Yes, Dick. That's exactly the point."


	85. Establishing Definitive Proof

**Establishing Definitive Proof**

"Still," Mia began as she handed back the photograph, "while we have enough to support our case, we don't have enough to_ prove_ it."

"And against Von Karma, that's going to make all the difference," Gregory sighed, gaze still focused on the water.

Gumshoe said what was on all their minds. "So what do we do now, pal?"

Silence reigned as they sank deep into thought. Gregory was the one to finally break it, his gaze snapping away from the lake.

"Detective, I'm going to need a metal detector. Along with directions to the nearest bank as well as a place where I can rent diving equipment."

"… sir, are you serious?"

"Dead serious." _(Pun not intended_) "It's either that or we drain the lake."

Mia smiled as Gumshoe scurried off. Being a lawyer didn't just mean having to _think_ crazy; sometimes, you had to act it, too.


	86. Unmoving

**Unmoving**

Miles was just as he'd left him, lying still on his bunk. So still that Phoenix felt compelled to check if he was still breathing. Yes, but barely.

Attempts at conversation were made, Phoenix trying to rouse him out of his dark thoughts.

But when his cellmate didn't even blink, let alone respond, Phoenix gave it up. With a sigh and a "Goodnight," he climbed into his bunk.

He needn't have worried about his cellmate's nightmares. Miles got no sleep that night.


	87. Detecting

**Detecting**

Bing… bing… bing… bing. Bing. Bing. Bingbingbing!

Gregory grinned through his scuba mask. _(Looks I just struck gold.)_ Or something colored it, at least.


	88. Sleepover

**Sleepover**

Gregory grinned as he came back onshore. "Ah, this brings back so many memories."

"Like the scent of fresh lemons," Mia quoted. For the first time she noticed just how dark it was. "There's no point in going back to Kurian this late. We'll just have to find someplace to spend the night."

Gregory zipped the bullets up in an evidence bag. "Got any ideas?"

Before Mia could answer, Gumshoe rang in. "Hey, why don't you two stay at my place? It'll be like a giant sleepover."

_(Except most sleepovers don't involve murder cases…)_ "Oh, why not?"


	89. A Single Candle

**This along with upcoming #90 is one of my favorites.**

* * *

A Single Candle

_Gumshoe's apartment (aka 'the hole in the wall')_

The sound of snoring filled the apartment as Mia shut the bathroom door behind her. She walked to the small kitchenette, where light glowed from a single candle burning in the darkness. "Still awake?"

"Since when do the dead sleep?" Gregory pinched his nose and glanced at the candle before giving a rueful grin. "I'll say this: Detective Gumshoe has no room to be talking about shacks."

Mia chuckled as he refocused on his case files. Her face turned serious. "Worried about the trial tomorrow?"

"No more than I should be," was the distant reply. In the dim light, Mia barely made out the label on the case file before him. DL-6.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened." Startled, his head swerved to fixate his gaze on her. "Or torturing yourself over what might have been," she continued, adding quietly, "Nothing good ever comes of that."

Gregory got the feeling they weren't talking about just him anymore as she grabbed a seat at the table beside him.


	90. Gregory's Court Record Revised

**Gregory's Court Record Revised**

* _Crime Photo:_ A picture of my corpse. Aside from the bullet wound, I don't look that bad.

* _Robert's Autopsy Report:_ Time of death: sometime on the 24th or 25th. Cause: one bullet shot to the heart. Shot from approximately one meter away.

* _Gourdy Lake Map:_ A map of Gourdy Lake and the surrounding area. Strictly for evidence purposes, as I don't get lost easily.

* _Weather Data:_ The night of the 24th, there was a dense fog hovering over the lake.

* _Pistol: _The murder weapon. 22-caliber. Fired 3 times. Bears prints from Miles' right hand.

* _Pistol Bullet: _Found in the victim's body. Fired from a 22-caliber pistol.

*_ Lotta's Camera:_ Set to automatically take a picture when a loud noise is detected. Faces the lake.

* _Trial minutes and investigation data:_ All the info uncovered in my son's last trial.

* _Lake Photo:_ A photo of an empty lake, taken the night of the murder. But then what set the camera off…?

* _DL-6 Gun: _The gun that shot me. Wonder if carrying it around makes me masochistic…?

* _DL-6 Case File: _The file for my murder case. Awkward.

*_ Phoenix's testimony:_ A description of Miles' recurring nightmare.

*_ Murder Plans:_ Plans detailing how to murder Robert Hammond and frame my son for it. Makes me sick to read over it. But there's something familiar about that handwriting…

* _Safebox: _A locked box in the caretaker's shack that contained the murder plans. The combination was 1228.

* _Parrot_: A parrot owned by the caretaker. Her name is Polly.

* _Gourd Lake Bullets: _Two golden bullets found at the bottom of Gourd Lake.


	91. Coffee Break

**Coffee Break**

_Defendant Lobby_

Gregory hid a yawn behind his hand. It wouldn't do for the defense to act tired.

"Here." A mug was gently placed in his grip. He looked up to meet Mia's eyes. "I figured you could probably use a pick-me-up, seeing as we spent all night going over this."

Gregory took a sip, and smiled. "It's perfect. How did you know I take my coffee black?"

"I didn't." A wan smile. "But a friend of mine… a lawyer, told me once that coffee, like the truth, should only ever be served up straight."

"Your friend sounds like a wise lawyer." He took another sip. "And a great man."

Mia's smile was soft, but glowed nonetheless. "He is."


	92. Thank You For Being Born

**Thank You For Being Born**

"Hello again, Phoenix," Gregory greeted the con. "Where's Miles?"

"He'll be along in a moment."

Here Gregory hesitated before asking the question that most plagued him. "… how is he?"

Phoenix smiled. "Holding up."

"Good." He stuck his hands (well, techinally not his) in the pockets of the blue suit he wore (again, not his). "Oh, and Phoenix? Thank you."

"You're welcom-wait, for what?"

Gregory grinned. "For starters, carrying thirty dollars of cash in your wallet. That came in handy yesterday."

_(Why can I never hold onto the money I earn?)_

"Don't worry, I already paid you back in full, and threw in a couple of extra dollars as interest."

At this Phoenix's eyebrows rose. _(Wow, no one's ever paid me back before. Let alone with interest.)_ "Wait, where did you get the money from?"

"I withdrew it from my son's account," he answered. Just as said son entered the room, hiding a yawn.

"Ah." _(That's a father's love for you.)_


	93. Apology

**Apology**

Though Miles tried to look as composed as ever, the small dark shadows under his eyes told Gregory all he needed to know. "Son, I want to tell you I'm sorry."

Miles stared at him. He was the one who should be apologizing. "For what?"

Many things, most of which Gregory would never be able to make up for.

"I 'm sorry, but I withdrew some money from your account without permission."

"…why?"

"You'll see."

But he could try.


	94. Trial Restart

**Trial Restart**

The murmurs in the gallery were silenced as the judge banged his gavel. "Court is in session."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." _(As I'll ever be.)_

Gumshoe grabbed a gallery seat next to Phoenix and Mia. "Well, pal, today's the big day."

Today they'd see if all their hard work paid off.

**Must replay 1-4 now to refamiliarize myself. It's been a while.**


	95. We don't need no titles

**I'M SO LATE! A THOUSAND APOLOGIES! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

We don't need no titles

Von Karma declared dramatically, "I'll call my witness now!"

_(Oh, good. And here I thought I'd just be standing around all day.)_

As the caretaker took the stand, Von Karma continued, "Witness… state your profession."

Startled out of his sudden nap, the caretaker acted a little tipsy. "I, er, am the proprietor of the restaurant "The Wet Noodle" at Gourd Lake."

"…"

"And I, er, also rent boats."

"The night of the incident, you were in this boat rental shop, correct?"

"Ayup, I was." The caretaker's eyes fell on Gregory's figure behind the bench just then. His entire figure stiffened as the goofy grin dropped off his face.

"Please testify."

"HOLD IT! Von Karma, have you forgotten basic ettiquette? Mainly, how it's customary to ask for someone's name?"

"Agreed. The witness will state his name."

"…" The caretaker's eyes were unfocused, his expression blank.

The judge banged his gavel. "Witness! Could you please stop staring at the defense and tell us your name?"

_(Yes, it's starting to make me uncomfortable…)_

Said witness snapped out of his trance. "Well, er… I'm not really sure, ayup."

**

* * *

**

I may go back and add a couple of things to the Court Record; we'll see.


	96. No Indoor Voice

**Over. Fifty. Thousand. Views… wow.**

**TAKE THAT! *presents to the audience her undying graditude and affection***

No Indoor Voice

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Gregory winced. _(It's a pity Von Karma's never heard of 'indoor voices'.)_

"E-excuse me? Mr. von Karma?" Poor Judge – court had barely begun and already he looked flustered.

"Three minutes just passed," the prosecutor ground out.

_(So sorry if you have to cancel today's beauty appointment.)_

"You may cross examine the witness."

**YES! I can finally upload this (had some problems)! Oh, and I added a couple of things to the Court Record!**


	97. Hackles Rising

Hackles Rising

"-when I looked out the window, I saw a boat just a'floating on the lake. Then I heard another bang."

Gregory rubbed his chin. "So that'd make two bangs total, in close succession?"

The caretaker stared off into space, then grinned inanely. "Ayup."

Gregory smirked. _(Time to go in for the kill.)_ "OBJECTION!"

* * *

**Guess what? As of tomorrow, I'll be **_**legal.**_


	98. To Those Who Wait

**Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me…**

**To Those Who Wait**

The Judge smiled at the lake photo he was presented with. "A very pretty picture. I didn't realize the defense was into photography."

Gregory shook his head. "I'm not, Your Honor. This photo was taken by Miss Lotta Hart at Gourd Lake. If you would be so kind as to take a look at the time stamp."

"Why, it's dated December 24 of last year… oh!"

"OBJECTION! Does the defense have a point?"

"OBJECTION! Yes, if you'd just let me get to it." A smirk. "Good things come to those who wait."

**Thanks for all your patience, guys.**


	99. Invisible Boatmobile

**Me? Obsessing over Pride and Prejudice? Nonsense.**

**The Invisible Boatmobile**

"Miss Hart's camera wasn't set to go off at just any noise; only loud ones. And on that dark, foggy night, the only loud noises to be heard were the sounds of gunshots. So one must have set the camera off."

"Yet there is nothing to be seen in this photo of the lake here. Why? Simple. At the time, there was nothing _to_ be seen."

The Judge's eyes widened. "You mean… the boat was INVISIBLE?"

"No, Your Honor, that's not what I meant."


	100. Razors in Smiles

**Like I said, not obsessing over Pride and Prejudice. Or finishing up projects for senior year.**

**Razors in Smiles**

"OBJECTION! The boat could have simply been out of the camera's line of sight at the time."

"OBJECTION! Miss Hart wanted to capture Gourdy on film. She would have set up her camera at a spot with a full view of the lake!"

"OBJECTION! Then the gun simply fired at some point unexpectantly, no doubt due to your son's carelessness."

Gregory's smile came like a razor to his throat. "Indeed, the gun could have misfired at any point, instead of with the intent to kill." The map was pulled out. "But _where _did it misfire, if indeed it did? It would have to have been close by." A fingerjab at a spot near the caretaker's shack. "Such as HERE! Near enough to the camera that the noise could have set it off."

A retaliating smirk. "Since the defense has so kindly proven my theory, I demand that this trial be brought to a close-"

"HOLD IT!" That razor smile again, bearing down on him. "Doesn't this raise an interesting question about why the witness didn't mention that fact in his testiomony?" The smile widened. "Or shall the prosecution argue that he could hear two shots ringing out from the lake, but he couldn't hear one happening right next door to him?"


	101. One, Two, Three, Four

**We've hit a milestone, people! 100 drabbles! *confetti falls* Though since I also went back and added a new one (#11), it's techinally 101… *sweatdrops***

**One, Two, Three, Four**

"Your Honor, I move that this proves the theory I presented in court yesterday, about there really being three bullets."

"Mmm, yes. The Killer used a simple number trick, making it seem as if there were only two people…"

"…when really there were four."

The Judge blinked. "F-four! That's not what you said yesterday! As the defense, it is your job to be consistent!"

"I'm not being inconsistent, You Honor." _(I can't let up on the offensive, and give Von Karma time to recover. I've got to hit him now, and hit where it hurts.)_ "Merely accounting for new info."

He presented the murder plans.

**… and still not sure when this will end. Wouldn't be surprised if I go for 150.**


	102. Aged Horribly

**Aged Horribly**

The judge carefully examined the presented evidence. "What is this?"

"Plans detailing exactly how the murder was to be committed."

Manfred's face was stone, his eyes glaring out from his chiseled features. "And would the defense care to explain where they found this?"

"Why, that's easy." Gregory pointed at the caretaker. "In the witness's house, of course."

"Ridiculous. And just what would they be doing there?"

The pieces were coming together; Gregory had a hunch as to who this witness was. "Waiting to incriminate the real murderer, obviously." _(The man who supposedly murdered me, long ago…my, he's aged horribly.)_

His comment only got a blank look from the judge. "…and just who would that be?"

_(Don't facepalm.)_

**Is it clear I no longer have any idea what I'm doing? Ah well, I'll make it up as I go, in grand PW tradition.**


	103. In Which Gumshoe Is Badass

**In Which Gumshoe Is Badass**

"Well, my main suspect would be the witness currently on the stand!"

A blink. "… what witness?"

Indeed, the stand was empty. Said witness was currently making his way towards the exit. At a leisurely pace, no less.

Von Karma smirked. "Can't even control your witness, Edgeworth? Pathetic."

_(Hey, he's your witness, not mine.)_

In the gallery, Gumshoe's eyes narrowed at the wayward witness. "Oh no, you don't."

With one swift motion he vaulted over the stand's wall, letting loose an "oof!" as he landed on his feet in front of the witness. He raised his arm and pointed dramatically. "HOLD IT!"

The witness stopped and stared.

"Pal, you're going to have to get back on the stand. This trial isn't over yet."

The smirk dropped off of Von Karma's face.

**No matter how long it takes, don't give up on me. Because I'm not giving up on this.**


	104. 20 Skill

**20% Skill**

As the witness was led back to the stand, Gumshoe in turn made his way back to his gallery seat.

His companions stared at him as he neared, Phoenix's mouth agape and Mia's eyebrow raised.

"… did that really just happen?"

"Yes, Phoenix, it did."


End file.
